First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $4$ times $x$ and add $6$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $-1$ and the product of $-2$ and that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $4$ times $x$ $4 \times x = \color{orange}{4x}$ What does adding $6$ to $4x$ do? $4x$ $ + 6$ What is the product of $-2$ times that expression $-2 \times (4x + 6) = \color{orange}{-2(4x+6)}$ What is the sum of $-1$ and $\color{orange}{-2(4x+6)}$ $-2(4x+6)$ $ - 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-2(4x+6)-1$.